Lara
by Kyarah Sleiya et Noa
Summary: Lara, la soeur de Remus, quart de Vélane, arrive à Poudlard. (beaucoup de gryffondor et de serdaigles!
1. Chapitre1

Auteurs : En majorité Kyarah et Sleiya.  Cette fic est écrite sur le forum de Poudlard interactif.   Comme Katie Bell qui a écrit une phrase de ce chapitre.  Kyarah beta-reade la fic du mieux qu'elle le peu (il y en a qui font de grosses fautes!)  Si vous voulez participer…  Envoyez nous un e-mail et on va vous envoya l'adresse !  Moi, c'est Kyarah Silver, Sleiya c'est Fleur Delacour.  C'est un Poudlard interractif, et il faut vous inscrire et attendre un mail acceptant votre inscription.  

**Note de Kyarah :  **Encore une fic!  Bon, je beta-reade aussi, mais si vous êtes intéressés…  Je vous laisse le flambeau!  Quoique ça va assez vite. Je ne suis pas une pro du beta-read, s'cusez-moi!! ^^''  (et j'ai même corrigé la note de Sleiya…  Ah là là!!)

**Note de Sleiya : **Bonjour, c'est la premières fic que je fais, et faut dire que je suis assez fière. C'est une Fic Collective, si ça vous intéresse de participer…  N'HÉSITEZ PAS !!  

Disclamer : Lara Lupin, Owen, Élaine, Klein, Kyarah Hunter, Adrian Hunter, le prof de potions( Derminus on-sait-pas-koi-encore) et autres sont à nous.  Mais les maraudeurs et autres sont à la magnifique JK Rowling!  

**Mail de Kyarah :** kawaii_moony@hotmail.com  (mettez, s'il vous plait, la raison de votre mail SINON JE NE L'OUVRE PAS, JE SUIS TRÈS PRUDENTE!)  Et je n'accepte pas les chaînes de lettres, et évitez les flames, merci!!

**Mail de Sleiya** **:** little_hogwart@hotmail.com  (même chose que pour le mail de Kyarah)

Chapitre 1

Une fille aux yeux bleus et au cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés était endormie sous un arbre du parc de Pré-Au-Lard. Soudain elle s'éveilla.   
  
- Mais ou suis-je?   
  
Elle se leva en enlevant les petits bout de feuille dans ses cheveux. Était-elle près de chez elle ou loin? Comment-elle était arrivée ici? 

Lara regarda autour d'elle. Rien ne lui disait quelque chose… Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé, bon sang??   
  
o0o0o0o   
  
James soupira en voyant passer la tête de Lily Evans devant lui.   
  
- Elle est si beeeelleeee! gémit-il. Pourquoi me hait-elle?   
  
Sirius lui flanqua un grande claque dans le dos.   
  
- J'sais pas, mon pote, mais elle doit avoir ses raisons!   
  
Peter, à côté d'eux, sourit.   
  
- C'est peut-être le fait qu'elle te trouve vantard, stupide et gamin? 

  
- Oui, ça doit être ça, acquiesça Remus avant de boire son verre d'eau. 

  
- Bon, on va se promener?? offrit Sirius. 

  
- Ouap!!   
  
D'un accord commun, les quatre garçons se levèrent.   
  
James Potter était grand et mince, poursuiveur de sa maison. Ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et son visage rond lui donnaient un petit air jeune et mignon. Ses yeux chocolat étaient cachés en partie par des lunettes rondes. Il était cependant redoutable en métamorphoses et en potions. Mieux valait faire partie de ses amis.   
  


Venait ensuite Sirius Black. Sirius était issu d'une longue lignée de sang pur qui allaient toujours à Serpentard. Il avait cependant contourné cette règle en étant envoyé a Gryffondor. Il avait un frère, Regulus, qu'il haïssait, qui commençait son année scolaire à Serpentard. Il avait des yeux bleus pétillants et des cheveux noirs mi-longs.

   
Remus Lupin. Il était sans doute le plus sage de la bande. Il avait des cheveux châtain blond et des yeux dorés. Il avait toujours un air maladif, mais cela faisait partie de son charme. Doué en Défense contre les forces du mal, il était aussi un loup-garou, créature sanguinaire qui prenait le dessus une fois par mois. 

  
Finalement, il y avait Peter Pettigrow. Peter était le plus petit et le plus gras des quatre. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds et de grands yeux verts humides. Il excellait en enchantements, cependant. 

  
Bref, tous les quatre formaient les Maraudeurs, génies en farces et attrapes. 

  
Ils sortirent dehors, et ils virent une jeune fille collée contre un arbre, l'air perdu…

James, Peter et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la fille.   
  
- Qui est tu? dit James. 

  
- Que fait tu ici? répliqua Peter. 

  
- On ne te connais pas, d'ou viens tu? rajouta sagement Sirius.   
  
Lara se senti alors bombarder de Questions.   
  
Elle posa son regard, inquiet et confus, teinté de bleu, sur Remus qui arrivait par derrière…   
  
- C'est toi!

Lara n'arrivait pas à y croire. Remus… Que faisait-il ici?? Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Les yeux de Remus s'assombrirent.   
  
- Lara… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? 

  
- Je ne sais pas! Et toi??

Remus tourna les talons. Lara voulais comprendre. Elle voulais que quelqu'un lui explique. Tout dans sa tête se bousculait. Elle se recoucha sur le pied de l'arbre. Qu'est ce que Remus faisait ici? Qu'est ce qu'_elle_ faisait ici?   
  
- Aller les gars… allons nous promener, fit entendre James. 

  
- Ouais… dit Peter en regardant Lara.   
  
Les trois garçons se demandais qu'elle étais la raison de la réaction de Remus… c'était bizarre.   
  
- Vous trouvez pas qu'elle est bizarre cette nana? dit Peter.

   
- Allons voire Remus, il la connais, il nous en parlera! rappliqua Sirius.   
  
Ils partirent en direction de Remus, qui s'étais assis un peu plus loin.   
  
- Remus… 

  
- Tu la connais? 

  
- Oui je la connais effectivement… fit-t-il entendre. 

  
- Qui est-elle? 

  
  
Remus baissa ses yeux aux allures dorées…

- C'est… c'est… ma sœur, dit Remus.

-Ta tu sœur?? s'étonna Sirius. 

  
-Très jolie! fit remarquer Peter.

   
-Quart de Vélane, répondit Remus.

   
-Wow…   
  
Remus bougea ses cheveux qui étaient pêle-mêle. Il ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait a Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'a pas la permission de ses parents adoptif pour venir ici. Les parents adoptif de Lara étais des mages noirs.   
  
- Ils détestent les enfants, d'ailleurs on se demande tous pourquoi ils en adoptent...Pour les faire souffrir je suppose, répondit Remus.   
  
- Mais pourquoi… enfin je veut dire… bégaya Peter.   
  
- Pourquoi ma sœur c'est fait adopter?   
  
- Oui… répondirent les trois autres garçons.   
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je sais que ma mère a été obligée… mais pas plus… répondit Remus en baissant les yeux.   
  
Les quatre garçons retournèrent voir Lara qui s'étais rendormie sur le seuil d'un arbre, du parc de Pré-Au-Lard.   
  
- Lara? questionna Sirius 

  
- Mmmm? fit t-elle entendre. 

  
- Allez, lève-toi! dit Remus. 

  
- Remus? Qu'est que je fait ici? J'ai froid… j'ai faim!   
  
Peter passa sa main sur son front, comme pour enlever la sueur qui jaillissait de son front…   
  
Remus toucha le front de sa sœur qui étais brûlant.   
  
- Elle fait de la fièvre!   
  
James enleva sa veste, et la mis sur Lara qui se plaignait du froid.

Remus tint sa sœur serrée contre lui tout le long du trajet. Elle avait appuyé sa tête dans son cou. Son front et ses joues étaient brûlantes…   
  
- Hé! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas restés à Pré-Au-Lard?? demanda une voix.   
  
Sur le seuil de l'école se trouvaient un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient visiblement jumeaux. Ils avaient des cheveux châtains, longs et bouclés aux pointes pour la fille, et coupés à la mi-cou pour le garçon.   
  
- Heu, un empêchement… 

  
- Lequel? 

  
- Kyarah, ils t'ont demandé quelque chose? dit le garçon. 

  
- Beuh! fit Kyarah en tirant la langue. Allez Adrian, toi aussi tu veux savoir!!   
  
Adrian leva les yeux au ciel.   
  
- On vous aide?   
  
Remus déclina l'offre. Ce n'était qu'à lui de s'occuper de sa sœur. Qu'à lui…   
  
Lara se sentait bien. Protégée. Comme jamais avant…

o0o0o0o

- Mais ou est-elle?s'exclama un homme assez muscle, au cheveux noir et au yeux brun foncé. Il avait environ 40 ans.   
  
Cet homme avait l'air méchant. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. En cherchant il poussait tout sur son passage. Soudain une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, au cheveux roux court et au yeux d'un vert éclatant apparut.   
  
- ÉLAINE! CETTE PETITE PESTE S'EST SAUVÉE! 

  
- Calme toi Klein!!!  Elle c'est peut être coucher dans la cave! 

  
- OWEN!!!! VIEN ICI! FISTON!!!!   
  
Un jeune homme au cheveux long roux arriva. Il n'étais pas très beau. Il avait de gros sourcils épais et des yeux brun comme son père.   
  
- A tu vu Lara? 

  
- Non père… répondit le jeune homme en bégayant. 

  
- TU MENS!   
  
L'homme leva la main sur le jeune homme mais il ne le frappa pas.  Il se contenta de manger les crêpes que sa femme lui avait préparé, tout en grognant.   
  
- OWEN TU N'A PAS HONTE???MENTIR A TON PERE! 

  
- TAIS TOI ÉLAINE! J'EN AI ASSEZ ENTENDU! hurla Klein.   
  
La jeune femme ordonna a Owen d'aller chercher Lara dans les environs. Ce qu'il fit.

o0o0o0o

Kyarah suivait Sirius.   
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener dans votre Salle Commune, dit-elle.   
  
Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Lara était bien serrée contre Remus.   
  
- Comment ça? demanda James en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. 

  
- On vous poserait des questions embarrassantes! dit Adrian. 

  
- Oh, et dans la Salle commune de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle ce serait mieux? grogna Sirius. 

  
- C'est pas ce qu'on a dit! répliqua Kyarah. Écoutez, vous connaissez bien un local désaffecté et oublié, non? On la met là et on va voir Dumbledore!   
  
Tous se concertèrent.   
  
- Parfait. On se sépare. Peter, Sirius, avec moi. On va aller chercher un local, dit Remus.   
  
Ils quittèrent James, Adrian et Kyarah.   
  
- Heu… où est le bureau, au fait? demanda Adrian. 

  
- Paraît que t'as jamais eu d'ennuis avec les profs! s'exclama James avec un rire.   
  
Tous coururent jusqu'à la gargouille.   
  
- Banana Split! 

  
- Tu connais le mot de passe? 

  
- Adrian… 

  
- Oui oui, il a eu des accrochages avec les profs…  
  
James lui flanqua une claque dans le dos.   
  
- Bravo mon p'tit Pouffie!   
  
Kyarah attrapa leurs mains et elle s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon.   
  
- Alors, c'est qui cette fille? demanda-t-elle à James. 

  
- Sa sœur. 

  
- Ah? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur, il ne me l'a jamais dit… dit Kyarah, pensive.   
  
Elle et Lupin passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Par contre, elle ignorait qu'il était un loup-garou.   
  
- A nous non plus. Il est très secret.   
  
James ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs.   
  
- Il est étrange tu veux dire, dit Adrian en levant les yeux. 

  
- Toi, tu aurais eu ta place à Serpentard, mon p'tit Pouffie! dit James. J'avoue, mais on s'y attache… C'est plus fort que nous! Pas vrai Kya? 

  
- D'après toi? dit Kyarah en souriant. On est arrivés.   
  
L'escalier s'était immobilisé et ils se tenaient maintenant devant une porte en chêne. Adrian frappa et la voix du pétillant directeur les pria d'entrer.   
  
Kyarah sentait le regard des portraits des anciens directeurs sur sa nuque. La jeune Hunter baissa ses yeux chocolat sur ses mains. Adrian, lui regardait autour de lui d'un air intrigué. C'était vrai que toutes les choses de couleurs argentées étaient intrigantes!   
  
James expliqua la situation au vieux professeur, qui écoutait attentivement. Il finit par se lever.   
  
- Nous n'avons qu'à la garder à Poudlard avec nous!   
  
Adrian se tourna vers sa petite sœur.   
  
- Vous allez la répartir? demanda-t-elle. 

  
- Sans aucun doute. Et elle entrera directement en troisième année. 

  
- Je croyais de Remus était plus vieux qu'elle! s'étonna James.   
  
Dumbledore esquissa un sourire.   
  
- Disons que leurs parents on étés rapides... Remus est né en février. Sa sœur en septembre, prématurément. On y va?   
  
Les adolescents sourirent en levant leurs yeux au ciel.   
  
o0o0o0o0o   
  
Remus appuya sa sœur contre le mur du local désaffecté qu'ils avaient trouvé.   
  
- Remus… 

  
- Chut…

  
- C'est affreux! Owen, Klein et Élaine vont me chercher! Et s'ils me trouvent…   
  
Remus la serra dans ses bras.   
  
- Chut, petite sœur, chut… 

  
- Tu m'as manqué! s'exclama Lara en éclatant en sanglots. 

  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Toi aussi…

Remus se levant d'un bond en apercevant Owen qui se débarrassait de sa cape d'invisibilité dans le cadre de porte.   
  
- Que fait tu ici!! hurla Remus 

  
- C'est moi qui a transporté Lara ici…  Mon père voulais aller te renvoyer chez Ma tante… Celle qui… enfin…

  
- Celle qui quoi??? dit Remus. 

  
- Celle qui ma fait cette marque… dit Lara dans un souffle de voix.   
  
Lara laissa voir sur sa nuque jusqu'au milieu du dos, une marque rouge ensanglantée. Owen aussi avais quelque marque sur son visage.   
  
- Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle la! Ou se trouve t'elle? s'énerva Remus 

  
- Tu ne va tout de même pas y aller!!! 

  
- Reste avec moi Remus, fit entendre Lara. 

  
- Oui je reste…  mais je me vengerais… 

  
- Je doit y aller. Sinon mes parents vont me chercher! Je ne dirais rien ! Promis! 

  
- Merci! Bye!   
  
Lara avait maintenant chaud. Elle bougea d'un geste machinal ses cheveux et enleva la veste de James qu'elle portait encore. Soudain, Albus fit son entrée.   
  
- Miss Lupin? 

  
- Oui M'sieu? 

  
- Venez a l'infirmerie, la, on s'occupera de vous et demain, enfin, si vous voulez, nous vous répartirons.   
  
Lara accrocha un sourire à ses lèvres.   
  
- Merci Professeur. murmura t-elle en se levant pour se diriger ensuite a l'infirmerie, soutenue par son frère. 

  
  
_Le Lendemain Matin_

Les cours étaient commencés depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ils étaient en pleine pratique pour le cours de sortilège. Kyarah envoya balader un coussin dans le visage de Remus.   
  
- Tu rêves? demanda Peter, le coéquipier de Lupin. 

  
- Mouais…

  
- Il pense à Lara. J'espère qu'elle viendra à Serdaigle avec moi! 

  
- Pourquoi? demanda Remus. 

  
- Parce qu'elle a besoin d'une présence féminine, dit Kyarah avec un clin d'œil.   
  
Remus leva les yeux vers elle et il lui sourit.   
  
- Bah, y'a toujours Lily…

  
- Et je ne veux pas rester avec Potter! s'exclama Lily Evans, une jolie rousse, qui faisait équipe avec Kyarah.   
  
Elle était à Gryffondor et James soupirait après elle sans arrêt.   
  
- Mais si elle est avec nous à Gryffondor, je veux bien essayer de supporter Potter... Je dis bien ESSAYER!   
- T'es un amour, dit Remus. 

  
- Mais oui, mais oui.   
  
Remus offrit un sourire éclatant à Lily. Kyarah détourna les yeux, un pincement au cœur…  
  
o0o0o0o   
  
Lara ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête, et sa marque dans son dos ne la faisait plus souffrir.   
  
- Tu es réveillée? demanda une voix.   
  
Adrian était à son chevet.   
  
- Salut, Adrian Hunter, de Poufsouffle! J'avais l'heure de libre alors je suis venu te rendre visite, puisque ton frère est en cours!   
  
Lara sourit.   
  
- Lara Lupin. Merci, c'est gentil!   
  
Elle attrapa sa main tendue.

Elle entendit une voix de dame se rapprocher. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix.   
  
- Bonjour Miss Lupin… vous avez bien dormi?Mr Hunter… Voulez-vous bien nous laisser?   
  
- Oui madame!   
  
Adrian quitta la salle ou il y avait plein de petit lit vide, ou les couvertures étais tous bien placer.   
  
- Lara… vous permettez que je vous appeler par votre prénom? 

  
- Oui Bien sur! 

  
- J'ai parler avec Albus et nus avons convenu que nous ferons votre répartition dans deux heures au dîner.   
  
Lara sourit.  Madame Pomfresh sortit un sac rempli de vêtements.   
  
- Nous avons trouver ceci au pied de votre lit ce matin. 

  
- Merci! Je pourrais prendre une douche, s'il vous plait? 

  
- Oui oui! Bien sur! Vous pouvez aller auX toiletteS du personnel, au bout du couloir…   
  
Après que Mme Pomfresh donne le mot de passe de cette salle, Lara se leva avec son sac a la main, tout en remerciant la dame.  Elle se dirigea vers la Salle de Bain lorsqu'elle aperçu son frère et Peter assit a un bureau.  Elle continua son chemin. Arriver au Toilette elle entrouvrit le sac.   
  
- Hééé mais ce sont mes trucs!   
  
Elle ouvra le sac au complet et sorti des vêtements. Elle se dévêtit et entra dans la douche. A sa grande surprise elle n'avais plus de blessure au dos.   
  
- Waahhh trop génialll!   
  
Un bruit de pas se fit entendre…

Lara couvrit son corps de sa serviette. Elle resta là, sans bouger. Les bruits de pas finirent par baisser en intensité jusqu'à ce que Lara ne les entende plus. Elle haussa les épaules et elle retourna à son occupation première ; la douche.

Lara rentra dans la douche, se savonna, se shampouina les cheveux et se rinça, pour ensuite sortir.  Les bruits de pas devaient être des élèves qui se rendais a leur deuxième cours du matin!  Elle s'habilla d'une robe noire et d'un chandail blanc et un débardeur gris.  Ses petit soulier noir n'étais peut être pas reluisant et même qu'ils n'étaient pas très propres – ils étaient très usés – mais ils faisaient l'affaire!  Elle coiffa ses cheveux bouclés blonds, d'une petite boucle rose et ramassa ses affaires. En sortant de la toilette elle croisa Kyarah. 

Kyarah avait quitté son cours de Sortilèges lorsque la cloche avait sonné. Les Gryffondor allaient en Métamorphoses alors qu'elle allait en Potions. Elle avait salué Lily et elle y allait toute seule en traînant des pieds. La chose étrange, elle était la seule fille de troisième année à Serdaigle. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi. D'accord, elle était très intelligente et très douée en Sortilèges, en Métamorphose et en Soins des Créatures Magiques, mais…  
  
_Si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à la bibliothèque ou avec ton frère, aussi, tu aurais plus d'amis… Dans ta maison!_   
  
Elle soupira. Soudain, une tête claire vint sur son chemin. Elle reconnu Lara. Elle avait un énorme sourire, qu'elle n'avait pas la veille.   
  
- Salut! s'exclama-t-elle en rajustant son sac. 

  
- Bonjour! dit Kyarah avec un mince sourire.   
  
Le visage de Lara se décomposa légèrement.   
  
- Ça ne va pas? 

  
- Oh… Je pensais… C'est rien! Esprit Serdaigliègle!   
  
Lara rit du nom stupide qu'avait sorti.   
  
- Tu vas où? 

  
- En Potions.   
  
Un garçon les bouscula. Les choses de Kyarah s'éparpillèrent sur la sol.   
  
- REGULUS BLACK! cria-t-elle. REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!   
  
Le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle avec un sourire goguenard. Il croisa les bras.   
  
- Quoi, Hunter, t'as un problème? 

  
- Dégage Black.   
  
Adrian venait d'arriver par derrière. Lara ramassait plumes et cahiers qui étaient tombés. Kyarah se pencha sur ses livres avec Lara.   
  
- T'as besoin de ton frère, pauvre petite Kyarah! ricana Regulus. 

  
- Dégage.   
  
Regulus tourna les talons et il partit. Au même moment, la cloche sonna. Adrian échangèrent un regard, saluèrent Lara et partirent en courant vers leur cours de Potions.   
  
Lara les regarda partir. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant le dîner (l'heure de manger le midi). Et elle reverrait son frère!

Lara se demandais ce qu'elle pourrais faire de son une heure libre. Elle décida de se balader. Elle se trouvais maintenant devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle voulais savoir si elle pouvais aller en cour…  Observer quoi? Le directeur sortit alors.   
  
- Oui Miss Lupin? 

  
- Euhh… Je me demandais si je pouvais savoir dans quel maison vous croiriez que j'irais.…

  
- Serdaigle, sans aucun doute! 

  
- Génial!   
  
Le directeur sorti alors un morceau de parchemin et écrivit un message:   
_  
Derminus, j'ai donné la permission a Miss Lupin de voir le fonctionnement d'un cour et j'ai choisi vous. Elle participera au cour.   
  
Bien à  vous   
  
Albus Dumbledore_   
  
Et il donna le morceau de parchemin a Lara.  Dumbledore donna les explications pour que Lara se rende au cours.   
  
- Merci M'sieu! 

  
- Mais de rien Lara…   
  
Dumbledore se fixa devant une porte noir et entra lorsque celle ci fut ouverte.  Il passèrent devant différent cachot ou étaient empilées des boites d'ingrédients de potion vides ou pleines de trucs.  Au loin, tout au fond d'une rangée du cachot, il y avais une porte avec de la lumiere.  On entendait un homme à voix grave parler d'ingrédients de potion.   
  
- Donnez ce morceau de papier au professeur.  Il vous placera au coté d'un élève et vous participerez a votre premier cour.

   
- Oui m'sieu!   
  
Arrivez devant la porte, Lara s'arrêta net.  Le Professeur s'approcha d'elle. Lara lui donna le papier.   
  
- Aller vous asseoir avec Miss Hunter! hurla t-il. 

  
- Oui…  J'y vais…

Kyarah, qui travaillait sur sa potion avec son frère, regarda avec étonnement Lara poser son sac à côté d'elle.   
  
- Mais…

   
- TAISEZ-VOUS MISS HUNTER! OU JE VOUS RETIRE DES POINTS!   
  
Adrian leva les yeux au ciel avant de saluer d'un signe de tête Lara.   
  
Lara resta attentive tout le cours, sursautant légèrement aux cris du professeur.  C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle sortit du cours avec les jumeaux. Tous deux avaient un large sourire.   
  
- Il n'a pas été trop pire, aujourd'hui, sans doute pour ne pas t'effrayer, Lara, dit Adrian.   
  
Kyarah acquiesça en souriant.   
  
- Au fait, je me demandais… Kyarah, c'est ton vrai nom? demanda Lara. 

  
- Nop! Mon vrai nom est Kairéliacicilia.  Kyarah, c'est mieux, non?   
  
Adrian pouffa de rire.   
  
- Moi, Adrian, c'est mon vrai nom, ne t'en fais pas! 

  
- Mais ne vas surtout pas dire mon vrai nom aux autres! dit Kyarah. 

  
- Oui oui! 

  
- Au fait, j'y pense. Tu es à quart de vélane. Remus aussi a du sang de vélane, non? demanda Adrian. 

  
- Oui! dit une voix provenant du bout du couloir.   
  
C'était Remus qui arrivait, souriant.   
  
- Comment t'as fait pour l'entendre? s'étonna Kyarah. Adrian ne parlait pas fort, pourtant!   
  
Remus se mordit les lèvres et il haussa les épaules. Sirius et les autres arrivèrent, tout sourire. James avait une belle marque rouge sur la joue.   
  
- Lily? demanda Kyarah. 

  
- Lily, acquiesça Peter avec un sourire. 

  
- Aouch! 

  
- Ça, tu l'as dit… dit tristement James. Bon, on va manger?   
  
Tout le monde ne refusa pas et ils allèrent manger. Mais quelque chose tirait dans le ventre de Lara. Elle allait être répartie…

Les maraudeurs laissèrent les jumeaux et Lara, qui avait été appelée par Flitwick. Kyarah et Adrian prirent place à la table des Serdaigle, sous le regard habitué des étudiants de cette maison. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent pour manger à la même table.   
  
- Votre attention! Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève! Elle se nomme Lara Lupin, et elle sera répartie en troisième année!   
  
Lara, debout devant la table des professeurs, n'en menait pas large, ses joues aussi roses que la boucle qui maintenait ses cheveux en place. Elle jetait des regards furtifs vers Remus qui se tenait bien droit à la table des Gryffondor. Ils plantèrent un moment leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Lara esquissa un mince sourire avant de s'asseoir sur la tabouret. McGonnagal prit le Choixpeau et le posa sur la tête de la jeune Lupin. Elle avait repris son premier nom afin de ne pas se faire reconnaître. Normalement, elle utilisait le nom de ses parents adoptifs, soumise. Ainsi, elle sera moins vite retracée. Mais parfois, dans un élan d'arrogance, elle proclamait haut et fort : Je suis Lara Lupin. Et elle se faisait corriger.   
  
Mais Lara était dotée d'une grande intelligence. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était belle qu'elle était stupide. Elle apprenait vite. Très vite. Et les engrenages de son cerveau marchaient à toute allure lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes.   
  
Sirius se pencha vers Remus, stoïque.   
  
- Pourquoi directement en troisième? 

  
- Elle a eu un fort apprentissage chez ses parents adoptifs. 

  
- Ah, et pourquoi vous avez été séparés?   
  
Avant que Remus n'aie pu répondre, le Choixpeau avait donné son choix.   
  
- SERDAIGLE!   
  
La jeune fille retira le Choixpeau doucement. Elle croisa le regard de son frère aîné, tristement. Elle aurait aimé être avec son frère. Mais, au moins, elle était avec Kyarah!   
  
Lara descendit de l'estrade pour aller vers la table de Gryffondor, sous les applaudissement de la table de Serdaigle.   
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? demanda Adrian à Kyarah.   
  
Elle haussa les épaules.   
  
Lara s'arrêta devant Remus, qui se leva. Ils s'étreignirent un bref moment et Lara se dirigea finalement vers la table des Serdaigle.   
  
Kyarah tapota la chaise à côté d'elle.   
  
- Bienvenue à Serdaigle, Lara!

****************

Reviews please!  lol!


	2. Chapitre2

Note de Kyarah :  Désolée si ce chapitre a pris du temps, c'est j'avais pas encore eu le temps de le poster…  Finalement, ce ne sera que Sleiya et moi qui allons écrire cette fic.  Y'avait personne qui participait! 

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 

- Kya? On commence en quoi? demanda Lara.   
  
- Mmmm… en… Botanique!   
  
- Moi en Soin des Créatures Magiques, avec les Serpentard!! acheva Adrian.   
  
- Merci! répondit Lara avec un joli sourire.   
  
- Dis, c'est moi qui rêve ou ce gars là te matte depuis tout à l'heure?   
  
- Ça se peut… dit Lara, en jetant un coup d'œil discret.   
  
- C'est qui lui? demanda Kyarah.   
  
- Fred Beckam, Gryffondor… 4ème Année… dit Adrian d'un ton absent.  
  
La cloche se fit entendre, ce qui signifiait qu'il était temps de chercher leurs choses de botanique et de se rendre en cours. Rendues à l'entrée de la serre, Lara se rendit compte que le cour de Botanique était avec les Gryffondor.  Elle aperçut son frère et tous les autres assis au fond de la classe; Sirius et Peter parlaient ensemble, James faisait du baratin à Lily, qui ne se préoccupait pas de lui et Remus regardait sa montre, tout en papotant avec une fille de Gryffondor.  Kyarah était rouge de colère.   
  
- Cette Paty… Rahhh, un vrai pot de colle a garçon! lança Kyarah.   
  
- Dis, tu l'aimes mon frère!?   
  
Kyarah rougit.  Puis, elle se tourna lentement vers Lara, qui avait un sourire en coin satisfait.   
  
- Non.   
  
Lara perdit son sourire. Kyarah se tourna vers Paty.   
  
- Je hais Paty. L'année dernière, je suis sortie avec un garçon de ma maison. Mais elle avait commencé à la coller quand on traînait avec ton frère et ses amis. Il m'a laissé pour aller avec elle. Ils sont restés ensemble une semaine. Il a essayé de reprendre avec moi…   
  
La gorge de Kyarah lui brûlait. Elle baissa sa tête, les yeux clos.   
  
- Je n'ai pas voulu. S'il m'aurait aimé comme moi je l'ai aimé, il ne serait pas allé la voir…  
  
Lara posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kyarah. Lily s'approcha d'eux, visiblement soulagée de les voir. James, plus loin, avait une énorme roche en équilibre sur le crâne. (Note de Kyarah : pensez à Keitaro, dans Love Hina, après que Naru lui aie réglé son compte! ^^'')   
  
- Enfin! s'exclama Lily. Je me demandais quand vous alliez arriver! La prof a dit par trois. Lara, j'imagine que tu veux être avec Remus?   
  
Lara acquiesça. Puis, elle alla en direction de son frère.   
  
- Nous! On est ensemble? demanda Lily. 

  
- Oui oui… 

  
- Ça a pas l'air d'aller, Kya…   
  
Kyarah secoua la tête, une main sur la tempe.   
  
- Ça va, Lily. Je t'assure. On est avec qui? 

  
- Avec Brenda.   
  
Brenda était une fille de Gryffondor aux traits asiatiques. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient remontés par des pincettes.   
  
- O.K., on y va!   
  
Et le cours commença.

Lara s'assit à côté de Remus. Paty ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son frère. Effectivement, elle ressemblait bien à un pot de colle. À treize ans, les ongles manucurés, des anneaux gigantesques aux oreilles, les lèvres rouge vif, un épais rouge à lèvres brillant rouge vif, un fard à paupières prononcé et un parfum écœurant qui levait le cœur… C'était davantage un mannequin d'une jeune adolescente. En plus de cela, elle avait des mèches roses dans ses cheveux blonds. Sûrement teints.   
  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons voir…   
  
La jeune professeur Chourave commença son cours. Lara, bien que captivée, observait un peu autour d'elle. Voir cette Paty coller son frère comme une sangsue lui déplaisait. Elle comprenait maintenant l'agacement de Kyarah en la voyant. Son frère devait être bon comme un dieu pour la supporter!   
  
- Maintenant, travaillez! annonça finalement Chourave.   
  
Lara, Remus et Paty se penchèrent sur leur plante.   
  
o0o0o0o0o   
  
Lily, meilleure en Botanique que Kyarah et Brenda, se pencha la première sur la plante.   
  
- Voyons voir… Brenda, viens ici!   
  
Elles travaillèrent rapidement et efficacement. Elles finirent avant la fin de la période.   
  
- Alors, Kyarah, qu'est-ce que tu avais quand tu es arrivée avec Lara? demanda Lily.   
  
Brenda était allée aider des Serdaigle en difficulté.   
  
- Lara me parlait de Remus, et Paty. 

  
- Ça te fait encore mal? 

  
- Oui. Et elle m'a demandé si j'aimais Remus…

  
- Pauvre chérie! dit Lily, désolée. Il est inaccessible! 

  
- C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai menti et que je lui ai ressortit l'histoire avec Arnaud. 

  
- Oh. 

  
- Mais ça va! Maintenant! dit Kyarah en agitant ses tresses qui avaient reçu un peu de terre.   
  
Lily rit.   
  
- Je crois qu'une douche s'impose pour tes cheveux! dit Lily avec un sourire.   
  
- Ouap! Et les autres s'en sortent?   
  
Elles allèrent aider Sirius, James et Peter. Lily, évitant comme la peste James, décida finalement d'aller secourir Lara et Remus et d'endurer Paty. "Je vais encore la supporter quatre ans, alors…" avait-elle dit. Sirius, Peter et Kyarah avaient souri alors que James était devenu tout penaud.   
  
Kyarah était bien contente d'être avec les trois maraudeurs. Ils riaient en travaillant et ils finirent juste un peu avant que la cloche sonne. Lara, Lily et Remus les rejoignirent. Lara fit comprendre à Kyarah d'une regard que Paty  - qui les suivait par-derrière - était insupportable! Kyarah lui adressa un clin d'œil. Elle l'avait prévenue.   
  
- On est encore ensemble pour la Défense contre les forces du mal, dit Sirius en regardant son horaire. Vos projets avancent?   
  
Remus et Kyarah échangèrent un regard. Oui, ils avançaient rapidement dans leur travail sur les vampires. Ils avaient le choix entre vampire et loup-garou et Remus avait insisté, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, de faire sur les vampires. En vérité, il craignait que Kyarah découvre son secret. Kyarah avait accepté. Elles, les vampires et les loup-garous… Ça ne lui disait absolument rien, sauf ce que tout le monde sait habituellement sur eux.   
  
Ils entrèrent dans la classe. Le professeur Poivron assigna Lara avec Lily, qui était seule sur le projet. C'était un choix personnel. Elles travaillèrent, elles, sur les loup-garous.   
  
Sirius et Peter étaient sur les vampires, aussi, et James avec Gordon, un Serdaigle.

Après le cour de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Lara demanda a Remus, si elle pouvait lui parler. Il accepta.   
  
- Remus, écoute. 

  
- Qu'est qui se passe? 

  
- Kyarah, tu l'aime comment en amie ou plus? 

  
- Euhhh… en amie…

   
- Car elle, je crois, qu'elle t'aime plus qu'en amie. 

  
- Ah oui!?   
  
Remus rougissait.   
  
- Mais euh… Elle te plait? 

  
- Oué… Assez, elle jolie, sympathique… Mais je nous voit pas ensemble… 

  
- Tu te voit plus avec Paty? 

  
- Bien sur que non!   
  
Kyarah arriva.   
  
- Alors, Remus on va continuer notre projet de Défense contre les forces du mal a la bibliothèque? lança Kyarah. 

  
- Oui, j'arrive! 

Kyarah jeta un regard suspicieux à Lara, qui sourit angéliquement. Elle et Remus s'éloignèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils voulaient continuer le plus rapidement possible leur travail et en plus ils n'avaient pas faim. Ils pénétrèrent dans le lieu de silence, choisirent une table près des fenêtres, y posèrent leurs cahiers et partirent, chacun de leur côté, chercher des livres traitant du sujet. Ils avaient pris des noms de livres en note, cela facilitait leur recherche.   
  
Alors que Kyarah s'aventurait dans les rangées de droite, Remus s'occupait de celles de gauche. Les livre étaient légèrement poussiéreux. Soudain, un pot d'encre se fracassa à ses pieds, se répandant sur ses chaussures légèrement usées. Il fit un formidable bond et regarda vers le haut. Peeves.   
  
- Oh il se croit malin, le turlupin zinzin. Lupin lapin, tout petit zinziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! 

  
- Dégage Peeves, ordonna Remus.   
  
Mais le fantôme enchaînait culbute sur culbute en poursuivant Remus en chantant sa chanson stupide. Remus finit par le menacer de le dénoncer au Baron Sanglant, fantôme de la maison de Serpentard, le seul être, aussi mort soit-il, qui aie du pouvoir envers Peeves.   
  
Peeves sembla prendre la menace au sérieux et il culbuta ailleurs, vers d'autres cieux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kyarah qu'il comprit que le détestable fantôme avait été l'ennuyer. Il se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre. Elle se tenait raide, devant le fantôme qui lui criait des insulte, auxquelles elle répondait de bon cœur.   
  
- Kyarah… Kyarah… tenta de l'apaiser Remus.   
  
Elle se tourna vers lui. Peeves profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui tirer les tresses. Kyarah étouffa un cri de douleur. Soudain, Remus se tourna vers le début de la ranger. Mme Pince s'approchait! Il menaça à nouveau Peeves et il alla se cacher, traînant Kyarah par le bras, dans une cavité juste assez grande pour cacher leurs deux corps. Kyarah rabattit sa cape se sa propre tête et Remus fit de même. "Elle est vite d'action la petite Serdy!" songea Remus en retenant son souffle en voyant Mme Pince passer devant lui.   
  
Finalement, la femme partit et tous deux sortirent de leur cachette.   
  
- C'était moins une! souffla Kyarah. 

  
- Ouap! 

  
- Désolée, mais Peeves m'avait mis hors de moi… 

  
- C'est rien, on s'en est sortis. On y va? 

  
- Ouais, j'ai mes livres.   
  
o0o0o0o0o   
  
Sirius éclata de rire.   
  
- Pour vrai?   
  
Remus grogna.   
  
- En tous cas, ta sœur a décidé de jouer les marieuses! 

  
- Pourquoi? 

  
- Elle a essayé de mettre ce pauvre Adrian avec Brenda, expliqua Sirius. 

  
- Qui est le plus pauvre des deux? demanda James avec un sourire. 

  
- Arrête, je trouve Adrian très beau, dit Lily.   
  
C'était tombé dans un creux de silence et Lily avaient entendu le tout. Peter leva les yeux au ciel.   
  
- Alors, vous faites quoi ce soir? 

  
- Rien de particulier. Je dois m'avancer en enchantements. 

  
- Ça a bien été avec Kyarah? 

  
- James, je viens de te le dire. 

  
- Pardon.   
  
Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

Gryfondor ont une heure de libre. Serdaigle s'en vont en Cours de vol avec Serpentard.   
  
- On va au parc, les gars? lança James, en voulant agacer Kyarah et Lara qui étaient avec eux. 

  
- Et moi? 

  
- Tu viens aussi Lily! 

  
- Bon nous on part à notre cours… à plus tard!   
  
Kyarah et Lara partirent vers le terrain de Vol de Poudlard.   
  
- Qui est le prof de Vol, Kya? 

  
- Tim Bergus…  
  
Kyarah et Lara continuèrent de parler. Mais elles furent interrompues par Tailor, une elfe de maison. Lara se demandait bien ce qu'une elfe de maison pouvait bien faire dans un parc. Kyarah ce dirigea vers la créature.  
  
- Bonjour Tailor !

  
- Bonjour Miss. Hunter, Tailor est très contente de vous voir!

  
- Tailor, je te présente Lara Lupin! 

  
- Ne serais-ce pas le nom du jeune homme, que Miss Hunter, aime??   
  
Kyarah s'empourpra.   
  
Rendues au cours, Lara et Kyarah se choisirent un balai.   
  
- Miss Lupin? Dumbledore veut vous rencontrer. 

  
- Je ne sais pas ou se trouve le bureau du Directeur. 

  
- Miss Hunter, merci d'accompagnée Miss Lupin.  Vous êtes assez bonne en Vol. 

  
- Oui Professeur.  
  
Kyarah et Lara partirent en direction du bureau du Directeur. Mais que voulait-il donc?

- C'est dommage qu'on manque le cours de vol, dit Kyarah à Lara. 

  
- Oui. Tu joue au Quiddich? 

  
- Oui! J'suis gardienne. Toi, tu as déjà joué? 

  
- Il y a longtemps… Au fait, cet elfe… 

  
- Tailor? 

  
- Oui. Tu la connais d'où?   
  
Kyarah sourit.   
  
- En première année je m'étais perdue. Je me suis retrouvée dans les cuisines, sans le savoir. J'ai rencontré Tailor, et après je retournais souvent la voir avec mon frère. C'est une amie.   
  
Lara sourit à son tour.   
  
- D'après toi, pourquoi Dumbledore veut te voir?   
  
Lara haussa les épaules.   
  
- Aucune idée. 

  
- On y est. 

  
- Le mot de passe? 

  
- Heu…  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Elles n'avaient aucune idée du mot de passe! Kyarah l'avait entendu la veille, mais n'y avait pas fait attention.   
  
- Bon, on fait quoi, là?

- On attend…

  
- Je me sens si bien ici!   
  
La gargouille se mit à tourner, elle laissa voir Dumbledore et… LE PÈRE ADOPTIF DE LARA!   
  
- Lara? Chérie! Que fais-tu ici! J'étais inquiet! Allez, rentre à la maison! 

  
- Non, je reste ici!   
  
Le père adoptif de Lara essayait d'être gentil devant Albus. Lara n'avait pas du tout l'intention de retourner chez cet homme!   
  
- Excusez moi, mais j'ai un cours de Vol…  
  
Lara partit, suivie de Kyarah. Rendues plus loin Kyarah aperçut Remus et toute la bande dans le parc.   
  
- Aller on va les voir! proposa Kyarah. 

  
- Oui.

James vit tout de suite que Lara semblait malade. Elle était blanche comme un drap et elle semblait triste. Elle était accompagnée de Kyarah, qui ne semblait pas comprendre grand chose.   
  
Remus s'approcha de Lara.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? 

  
- Klein… Il est ici. 

  
- Klein? C'était cet homme avec le professeur Dumbledore? demanda Kyarah. Il m'a foutu la trouille… ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant.   
  
Remus avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Lara.   
  
- Lara… Vous devriez retourner en cours. Vous y seriez plus en sécurité, non? 

  
- Oui. Allez, Kya.   
  
Et elles laissèrent les garçons, bras dessus, bras dessous.   
  
o0o0o0o0o   
  
Owen se laissa tomber le long du mur de la ferme. Il s'était trahi.   
  
o0o0o0o0o   
  
Lara s'éleva du sol. Kyarah volait à côté d'elle avec assurance. La gardienne de Serdaigle se fit avertir par le professeur de cesser de faire des cabrioles devant les élèves afin d'aider Lara, ce que Hunter fit avec empressement.   
  
- Tout va bien?

   
- Oui. 

  
- T'es certaine? 

  
- Mais oui!   
  
Kyarah sourit. Rogue, près d'elles regardait dédaigneusement Derrek et Karl, deux garçons de Serdaigle, voler avec aisance.   
  
- Tu sais quoi? 

  
- Quoi? 

  
- On va en Méta' après… Avec les Serpents! dit Kyarah avec un sourire en coin.   
  
Lara soupira.   
  
o0o0o0o   
  
Kyarah et Remus avaient finalement terminé leur travail de Défense contre les forces du mal et ils retournaient à leur Salle commune. Comme celle de Serdaigle était sur le chemin qui menait à celle de Gryffondor, ils étaient restés ensemble et continuaient de parler.   
  
Ils avaient étés rejoints par Lara, qui sortait du local de Métamorphoses, où le professeur McGonnagal lui avait demandé de faire quelques travaux de rattrapage avec elle.   
  
Alors qu'ils tournaient au détour d'un couloir, Kyarah se fit foncer dedans.   
  
- Aïe, aïe, aïe… se plaignit Kyarah. 

  
- Pardon!   
  
Kyarah leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'écrasait. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent et ses lèvres tremblèrent.   
  
- A…Arnaud… murmura-t-elle.   
  
Il ne dit rien. Il ne fit que l'observer, médusé.   
  
- Pousse-toi.   
  
Il ne bougea pas plus.   
  
- Elle t'a dit de te pousser!   
  
Lara avait fait un pas en avant. Arnaud se leva finalement. Il repoussa les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Lara aida Kyarah à se lever.   
  
- Kai…   
  
Kyarah regarda Arnaud.   
  
- Kai, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas… 

  
- NON!   
  
Kyarah tourna les talons. Arnaud voulu la suivre, mais Remus lui bloqua le chemin. Le Serdaigle finit par passer son chemin. Lara et Remus se regardèrent.   
  
- C'était son ex-petit ami. 

  
- Celui qui l'a laissée pour Paty?   
  
Remus acquiesça. Puis, il poussa gentiment Lara.   
  
- Vas la rejoindre.   
  
Et Lara le fit.

- Kyarah…! 

  
- Je veut être seule Lara…

  
- KYARAH!!!! cria Arnaud   
  
Lara se retourna. Sa belle chevelure blonde était toujours bien coiffée. Elle regarda Arnaud.   
  
- Tu lui fais du mal… Tu vois pas? 

  
- Mais euhhh.…

  
- Va rejoindre Paty! Kyarah est trop bien pour toi!   
  
Lara partit rejoindre Kyarah.   
  
- Qu'est que tu lui a dit? 

  
- Rien de grave! 

  
- T'es sûre? 

  
- Ouii!   
  
Rogue passa devant Lara en l'observant.   
  
- Salut Rogue… 

  
- Hein? 

  
- Salut Rogue!! reprit Kyarah. 

  
- Oh… Salut…   
  
Rogue qui regardait encore Lara s'éloigna peu a peu.   
  
- Rah… Il est bizarre! 

  
- Oui!

Lara suivit encore Rogue du regard un moment.  Non seulement il était bizarre, mais en plus il était laid.  C'était comme s'il avait un tas de graisse sur le crâne.  Son visage, en plus de cela, était cireux.

Lara passa sa propre main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.  Puis, elle se tourna vers Kyarah, qui attendait, le visage impassible, Remus les retrouver.

- C'est normal ou Servillus n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal quand je l'ai vu? demanda-t-il.

- C'est vrai.  Il ne m'a même pas fait de remarques, dit Kyarah.

- Lara doit lui avoir fait effet.

Lara rougit.  Elle était quart de vélane, tout comme son frère.  Mais lui n'avait pas le pouvoir de séduction de Lara.  Enfin, il ne croyait pas l'avoir.

- Lara, je vais te laisser à Serdaigle, je vais aller voir Adrian à Poufsouffle, dit Kyarah.

- Pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas à Gryffondor avec moi.

- C'est une idée comme une autre, dit Lara en haussant les épaules, un joli sourire sur ses lèvres.

Kyarah les salua au détour d'un couloir et elle les laissa.  Lara et Remus continuèrent leur chemin.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle voulait voir son frère? demanda Lara.

- Ils sont jumeaux.  Ils aiment être près l'un de l'autre.

Remus passa son bras sous celui de Lara.  Et c'est bras dessus, bras-dessous, qu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Allô tout le monde! fit Remus en adressa un sourire aux autres élèves.

- All

- Qui c'est cette jolie poupée? lança alors Lionel McAdams, un garçon de Gryffondor qui aurait du être à Serpantard.

- La ferme McAdams! dit Remus en se tourna vers le jeune Homme qui regardait Lara.

Lionel se leva d'un bond. Ses cheveux châtain clair frisé, bougèrent légèrement sur son front. Il détestait Remus.

- T'as un problème avec ma sœur, McAdams ??

- Non, seulement avec toi…

Remus mit sa main dans sa poche. Il tenait bien serré sa baguette dans sa main. Lionel la sortit aussi vite que l'éclair.

- _Derminuss_ !! lança Lionel.

Le sort fut projeté sur Remus. Il sentait un engourdissement partout dans son corps.

- _Multaaaamaaaaas_!

Lionel tomba par terre et n'essaya pas de se relever. Ce sort multipliais le poids. 

- _Infinite Somento_!! cria Lionel vers Remus.

Lara se jeta devant Remus et reçut le sort de plein fouet. Celle-ci tomba dans un long sommeil…

Le regard de Lupin se remplit de colère.

- Tu vas le regretter! _Worting Xorling_ !

Lionel esquiva de justesse.

Un chat tigré fit son entré dans la salle. Remus comprit bien assez vite que McGonagall était là. Mais pas Lionel… qui lança un nouveau sort.

- _Néburius Totalicus_!

Remus perdit complètement la vue.

**RAR : **

**Gabrielletrompelamort : **Merci pour ta review!


End file.
